


Not Quite Home

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [33]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Difference, Language, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: 2009!Phil meets 2016!Dan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I was sent on Tumblr.

The sound of the telly is the only thing that penetrates the silence in the flat. Boredom has gotten the better of Dan and he sets out to rectify the situation. He pads quietly down the hallway and enters the lounge. He’s about to say something to Phil, but the sight before him causes the words to die in his throat.

Lying asleep on the couch is Phil. However, it’s not his Phil. His Phil is a twenty-nine-year-old man with short hair and a filled out frame. The Phil snoozing on the end of the couch has a slighter, more wirery frame with a few less wrinkles and longer hair. It reminds Dan of how Phil looked circa 2009-2010.

Phil stirs in his sleep and Dan holds his breath. Phil sits up slowly, stretch his arms high above his head while exposing a strip of pale stomach that Dan definitely didn’t glance at, and yawns loudly. Through half lidded eyelids and sleep ladened eyes, he looks around the space.

“What the-?!” Phil exclaims; his words die on his lips as his eyes land on Dan who’s still standing in the doorway.

“Hi Phil.” Dan states with an awkward wave. Phil finds himself waving back, feeling just as confused as ever.

“Dan? Is that you? Where am I? Why do you look like that? Phil asks. He brings his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around them; making himself appear smaller. Tears prick his eyes and threaten to spill over.

Dan can see how confused and scared Phil is. He cautiously approaches the couch with his arms held out in a nonthreatening manner and settles into the far side of the sofa.

“It’s me Phil. What’s the last thing you remember?” Dan asks in a gentle tone. Phil takes a deep breath in an attempt to get himself under control.

“I was napping on my couch while waiting to get you from the train station.” Phil answers with a slight quiver in his voice.

“In what year?” Dan asks; even though he can guess, but he wants to confirm.

“2009.” Phil states. Dan nods his head in understanding.

“I’m sorry to tell you this, but you’re currently sitting on our couch in 2016.” Dan says as gently as he can.

“2016?! How did I get here?” Phil asks with shock and surprise dripping from his voice.

“I don’t know. I came in here to wake Phil up and found you in his place.” Dan explains. Phil nods his head.

“Where do you think your Phil is?” Phil asks.

“2009 I suppose. I hope he’s alright.” Dan says. Phil pauses for a moment.

“I’m sure he’s fine. At least he remembers that time. This is all new to me.” Phil says. Dan nods. He hopes Phil is holding up well.

“Do you want anything? Something to eat or drink perhaps?” Dan asks. He’s not sure what to do with Phil, but they might as well make the best of things until they can figure out how to get him back to his own time.

“Do you have something that will get me home?” Phil asks. He meant it as a joke, but the lighthearted tone didn’t translate well. Dan gives him a thin lined smile and pats his shoulder.

“How about some tea?” Dan suggests. Phil nods.

Tea leads to dinner which segues into quietly watching telly as the time becomes later. They end up watching Buffy because Dan makes an effort to not expose Phil to as much of the future as he can.

Dan sets Phil up in 2016 Phil’s room before retiring to his own. The whole topsy-turvy day keeps him up until the wee hours. A knock startles him out of his thoughts.

“Dan? It’s me. Can I come in?” Phil asks, his voice muffled by the door.

“Yeah, come in.” Dan responds.

Phil opens the door. He’s wearing one of Phil’s sweaters that’s so large on him it’s sliding off one of his shoulders and a pair of boxers.

“Do you need something?” Dan asks, proving himself up on his elbow.

“Can I sleep with you?” asks Phil, his head tilted towards the carpet.

“Sure.” Dan answers. He slides to the other side of the bed and pushes back the covers. Phil slides into the bed and settles in.

“Thanks. Night Dan.” Phil says.

“Night Phil.” Dan responds.

Dan wakes up the next morning in a warm cocoon and feeling content until realization hits him. Phil is spooning with him and his hard on is poking Dan in the ass.

“Morning.” Phil purrs in Dan’s ear; his voice heavy with sleep and slight hint of seduction. Dan wiggles his body in an attempt to move, but Phil’s arm tightens around his waist.

“Where are you trying to run off to?” Phil asks.

“I was-Well, I was going to get up.” Dan answers, sputtering his response.

“Why would you want to do that?” Phil asks, his hand moving lower on Dan’s bare torso.

“Phil?” Dan asks before gasping. Phil’s hand palms him through his boxers.

“You’re so hot.” Phil whispers into Dan’s shoulder before placing a light kiss upon the skin. His hand never ceases movement over Dan’s cock.

“Phil, we can’t.” Dan states. His hips involuntarily buck as Phil applies more pressure.

“Why not? Are we not together?” Phil asks while placing kisses over Dan’s naked skin.

“We are, but we belong to different versions of ourselves.” Dan reasons.

“It will be fine. I want you. I want to feel you deep inside me. I want to know how experienced you’ve become.” Phil states. His voice became higher towards the end due to a slight whine in his voice.

Dan lets out a groan and bucks into Phil’s relentless hand. He can’t help thinking that this whole situation is so wrong and so right all at the same time. He turns over in Phil’s arms and presses their lips together. Phil gasps before feverishly kissing back.

They briefly fight for dominance before Phil concedes. Dan pushes himself off the bed and on top of Phil. They both let out light moans as their bodies rub against one another.

Clothing is discarded in a rushed manner as they both gave into a desire for skin on skin contact. Phil’s hands run over Dan’s broad shoulders and his fingertips dig into his back. Dan moans against Phil’s mouth as he grinds their crotches roughly together.

“Please Dan.” Phil pleads, arching his back slightly. Dan reaches over and fumbles with his side table as he grabs the necessary provisions.

Dan shifts himself between Phil’s spread legs as pleas tumble from Phil’s lips. He pushes a single, slick finger inside of Phil’s hole and meets a bit of resistance.

“Been awhile?” Dan asks with a smirk. Phil rolls his eyes.

“It’s not like 2009 you is doing a lot of topping at the moment.” Phil retorts. Dan nods. In 2009, he didn’t have the confidence to switch as much as they do now.

After a bit of movement, Dan adds another finger. Slowly, he stretches Phil open. Phil is thrashing around and moaning while Dan is working three fingers inside of him.

“Fuck me Dan! Please!” Phil cries as Dan rubs his bundle of nerves. Dan removes his fingers, rolls the condom on, and slicks his covered cock with lube. He lines up with Phil’s swollen, fluttering hole.

“Are you sure?” Dan asks with concern and hesitation.

“Yes. Get on with it.” Phil orders while attempting to thrust himself onto Dan’s cock.

Slowly, Dan slides inside and Phil’s tight walls cling to him as he bottoms out. He has a strong urge to move, but holds himself back in favor of waiting for Phil to adjust.

“You can move.” Phil announces as he squirms slightly on Dan’s cock.

Dan slowly pulls out before pushing back inside at the same pace. A small ‘Ah’ escapes Phil’s lips as Dan bottoms out again. Dan shifts back onto his knees and grips Phil’s hips tightly as his thrusts speed up.

“Touch me!” Phil pleads as he digs his nails into Dan’s shoulders.

“You’re so tight. You feel so good.” Dan huffs out. He teasingly drags one of his hands over phil’s balls and cock; not giving him exactly what he so desires. Phil squirms and cries out at the contact.

“Dan!” Phil cries as Dan finally grips his leaking and aching cock. Dan moves his hand in sync with his hips.

“Close.” Phil warns very soon after.

“Hold on for me.” Dan commands. Phil clenches tightly as he tries to stave off his impending orgasm. Dan’s thrusts become rough and erratic as he reaches his high.

“Phil!” Dan cries as he tips over the edge.

Phil finally lets himself go. His cum paints his chest and he feels like he’s floating far away from everything. Things go briefly black. When he finally comes to, Dan is wiping them both off.

“Welcome back.” Dan says with a chuckle.

“That was amazing.” Phil responds in a slightly hoarse and fucked out voice.

“Yes it was. Do you want to shower and then eat?” Dan asks gently.

“Yes please.” Phil answers.


End file.
